


Born of Autumn

by LexKnight (AlexiaNite)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Greek Mythology
Genre: New Gods, Original greek mythology, Other, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/pseuds/LexKnight
Summary: I took a few liberties with the story of Hades and Persephone. One being that Persephone returns in Autumn instead of Winter.





	Born of Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties with the story of Hades and Persephone. One being that Persephone returns in Autumn instead of Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little intro piece explaining who Azalea is and her birth. I started this snippet half asleep and I kind of like the idea. I will update more as time and inspiration allow.

The Goddess of Autumn has many names, many titles: Althea meaning healer, Anthea meaning blossoming flower, Goddess of death and also of the in-between, but the name her parents gave her was Azalea, meaning dry, due to the unusual manner of her birth. She was born on the first day of Autumn, as the seasons shifted, and as her mother returned to the Underworld. Visiting the Asphodel Meadows before returning to her beloved Hades had become her routine as she journeyed back to her home. The pale flowers reminded her of Demeter, of her time in the mortal world. At the edge of the meadow was an ancient tree, that bore no fruit, sprouted no blossoms. By all accounts, the tree looked as dead as the souls that inhabited the nearby meadow. The tree was surrounded by nothing but dry, barren earth.

One year as Persephone passed by the ancient tree she noticed a small bud on one of the branches that hung low. A small spark of life in the old tree. As she reached up towards it pain ripped through her body. The Goddess labored there for several hours before Hades came upon her, having been worried by her delayed arrival. Together under the branches of the massive tree, in the arid dirt was born a tiny godling. Never had life come to the Underworld in such a way, for it was not a place for the living, for birth. The miracle child did was not born in the Elysian Fields, home of heroes, or on the Isles of the Blessed. No, she chose the meadows of the most ordinary of souls to make her presence known. She may have been born where those who made no impact on the world were sent to live out their afterlife, but she would be one of the most extraordinary gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find me on Tumblr know I mostly post fanfic stuff for Naruto under my main AO3 account, Alexia Nite. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [Lex](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexianite) or [Art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/adirtymartinisgalaxyart)  
> Join our awesome Facebook group [Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951/)  
> Also, I started posting an original story. Please check it out! [Exiting Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633511/chapters/44186227)


End file.
